


Paying For The Pizza

by STIKER123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Payment Method, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex for Favors, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Trish orders some pizza but neither she or Lady has the money to pay for it. Fortunately, Trish comes up with another form of payment for the delivery.
Relationships: Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Paying For The Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story which i wrote a while back but somehow completely forgotten about. I don't know how i found it again but i figured i may as well upload it seeing it's done. Sorry if it's not the best, maybe i'll try and rewrite it sometime. I'm not sure yet.

It finally ended; the ordeal with Urizen the Demon King, later found to be Dante's brother, Vergil, was finally over and the twins Sons of Sparda had both gone down to Hell to sever the human world from the demon world. It was a long ordeal but humanity has survived but news on Dante and Vergil has remained nonexistent since they left, leaving the shop which Dante owned in the hands of his partners, Lady and Trish.

"So there's no word of him?" Lady, the Walking Arsenal, asked as she sat on the sofa in the Devil May Cry shop while Trish sat on the desk, one leg slung over the other, reading a magazine. "No, nothing, not a word" the Bewitching Devil replied nonchalantly, not too concerned as she knew Dante for a long time and so knew he could handle himself. Still, going so long without hearing a word from the Son of Sparda was strange as usually he would be back by now. Surely he didn't intend to stay in Hell with Vergil, they'd be fighting forever if that was the case.

"Well it is Dante we're talking about, he can handle himself" Lady said before asking Trish if she ordered the pizza and the beautiful demoness nodded, returning the question of if Lady had the money to pay which led to a silence. Lady had assumed Trish was paying, she had no money after all, but Trish was in the same boat. This left the two women in a predicament that was made worse by the knock on the door of the delivery man.

Lady and Trish looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do before Trish went to look if there was any money in the draws of the desk. There wasn't. The knocking on the door persisted with the delivery man calling out that this was the address he was given as Trish thought on what to do. And then an idea came to mind, one that seemed a little drastic but could have further benefits than just a pizza.

Lady watched as her demon friend walked to the door, winking at the human demon hunter before opening the door to the pizza man. He was a very handsome man in the eyes of Trish, that made her plan a little more appealing as she greeted him, speaking in a sensual manner which made him gulp.

"Uh, here's your pizza" the delivery man said as he tried to keep his eyes on Trish's face, she was very beautiful and very curvaceous and he was young enough to still be very weak to such an attractive appearance. Trish took advantage of that fact.

"Oh I'm sorry, it appears I don't have enough money for the pizza, but surely we could work something out?" The blonde haired beauty asked in a flirtatious tone of voice as she reached a hand to the delivery man's arm, stroking it in a playful manner which made him gulp. Lady was watching this, eyes wide in shock at what Trish was doing but she didn't speak up yet as she only watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

"I, uh, I'm sorry but I can't give you the pizza without payment" he said while his eyes dropped to looked at Trish's cleavage as her corset "accidentally" slipped down to expose some more for his eyes and she was already showing enough due to the risqué nature of her attire. But Trish had him right where she wanted him as she slowly reached her hand down into his and pulled the delivery man into the shop,with the door closing behind him as he was led over to the sofa where Trish pushed him to sit down.

"Trish, what are you doing?" Lady asked but she was shushed as the demoness sat by the man she just brought into the shop, walking her fingers along his thigh as she stared into his eyes and he gulped from the lustful gaze she gave him.

"I'm sure we can work something out, maybe you'll allow me and my friend the pizza for free if it's worth your while?" She breathed seductively and the delivery man gulped, trying to say how he couldn't allow them to have the pizza without paying for it before he was shoved back on the sofa and Trish leaned to his ear. She licked his ear lobe and whispered how she was willing to pay, it was just by another means.

Lady was just as shocked by Trish's actions as the delivery guy, shocked but also rather intrigued. This was just like one of the pornos that she has watched on late and lonely nights, like the ones where she masturbated her stress away. Lady bit her lip as she watched Trish reach a hand into the man's lap and rub his crotch as she whispered seductively into his ear how she was more than happy to pay with her body if it meant she and Lady could have the pizza for free.

"I, uh, I" the delivery guy stammered out before being silenced as Trish pushed her,lips against his, catching him completely off guard as the Bewitching Devil rubbed his crotch to arouse him even more. He was getting hard very easily and Trish liked that, she also liked how big his bulge was and her fingers slowly pulled the zip down for her hand to reach in and pull out his hardening penis.

"My my, I hear they call you guys delivery boys but you're more of a delivery man" Trish cooed as she held the man's penis in hand, stroking it to get him nice and hard as she again kissed him. He was putty in her hands already, she just wanted to play with him a little and she could feel Lady's eyes on them as she played with her partner. It excited Trish to feel herself being watched as she jerked off a pizza delivery guy, it felt nice and sinful which was fitting considering she was a demon herself.

After making sure his cock was nice and erect, Trish parted the kiss and cupped the man's face with her second hand. "Just sit back, I'll make sure your payment is worthwhile" she breathed lustfully before leaning down into the man's lap and stuck her tongue out to lock up his shaft, making him groan and Lady gasp at what was happening.

Trish licked the dick of the delivery guy, staring up at him with a sin in her eyes and a sultry grin as she lavished his prick with her tongue and he moaned from the feeling. This wasn't what he expected when he arrived at his low paying job, one which would surely pay lower if he didn't receive money, but a part of him wanted him to just accept this offer. So what if he didn't get paid this time? He was getting his dick licked by a beautiful babe such as Trish in return for a free pizza.

But simply licking the man's dick wasn't all Trish had in store for him, she stroked his cock in her hand as she lavished oral attention onto him before her second hand reached and cupped his balls. They felt nice and full, it pleased Trish very much and even got her more aroused to know that as she started fondling the man's balls. Trish was going to get her and Lady that pizza.

Speaking of Lady, she stood watching the scene before here. The human woman watched as Trish was orally stimulating the delivery guy and she felt herself getting wet from the view, "it's just like the videos, damn Trish, I didn't know you were like this" she thought to herself while rubbing her thighs together before Trish lifted her head and looked directly at Lady with a naughty grin on her face.

Trish winked at Lady before taking the demon hunter and the pizza delivery guy by surprise as she took the entirety of the man's cock into her mouth and into her throat. She didn't even gag or pull back, she just took the entire thing into her throat which made the delivery guy buck his hips and Lady bit her lip as her thighs rubbed together even more.

Trish didn't waste much time from here, she really wanted to get things going so she started bobbing her head, sucking the man's dick as he moaned while she stared lustfully up at him. He was putty in her hands and she liked that, it got her nice and hot between the legs and the leather of her pants keeping her from doing as Lady was, rubbing her thighs together, to alleviate that heat was a blissful agony, the heat of arousal was building and she'd be damned even more if she didn't indulge herself by the end of the night.

So the scene was as follows; Trish was sucking the cock of the pizza delivery guy, the poor guy feeling lucky but also confused as he could only lean his head back against the sofa and Lady was standing with a heavy blush and her thighs rubbing together. All this was for a free pizza and Trish was very motivated to get the free pizza but as seconds passed, she became more focused on the cock she was sucking.

"Mmmm, yes, you're not a delivery boy but a delivery man with a cock like this" the demoness cooed as she lifted her mouth back, drool slipping down her lips before she sucked on the tip of the dick in front of her. She licked, sucked and swirled her tongue around the cock's head before again taking it into her throat and bobbing her head. It made the man moan and Lady did the same as she felt her pussy igniting with arousal that dripped down her thighs, she was biting her lip and groping her chest through her clothes as she watched the sight before her and dirty thoughts started coming to her mind as well.

But for Trish, she was about to get a big surprise as the delivery guy suddenly pushed her down on his, his finger lacing into her hair as he started thrusting upwards into her mouth. Trish was taken by surprise but she didn't take long to recover and she moaned as she felt the cock push into her throat, she was enjoying the rough handling and she fondled the man's balls even more as he fucked her face.

"Fuck, Trish can take it" Lady thought to herself as her hand reached down between her legs, rubbing herself through her clothes as she bit her finger. She felt her body growing hotter and hotter by the second and it was getting difficult to handle, she could only wonder how Trish was feeling.

Speaking of Trish, she sucked and slurped around the cock that invaded her throat, doing all she can to coax the man to climax as she felt a need to feel his sticky load run down her gullet. The blonde haired demoness moaned around the cock before forcing herself down to the base and she held herself their, moaning more as she felt fingers tug at her hair and she swirled her tongue around the man's cock while looking up into his eyes and it was enough to tip him over the edge.

Just like she wanted him to, the man shot his load right down Trish's gullet and she moaned as she gulped it down with ease. She didn't even gag through any of it, she was a demon and she was living on sin so this was no difficult task for her. So she swallowed the man's load and lifted her head back, licking her lips and purring on how delicious his cum tasted.

But was that the end? No way! Trish wanted more than a mouthful of cum and she wanted to make it worthwhile that the delivery man would not get money for the pizza, instead he was going to get the fuck of his life as Trish stood up, turned around and bent over to stick her ass out. Her hands unfastened her leather pants and she pushed them down with her underwear before stepping out of them and turning to face the man again as she covered her pussy with her hand just to tease.

Trish licked her lips and sucked her finger in a seductive way as she rubbed her pussy in front of him, also giving Lady a nice view of her ass, before she slung a leg over his lap and straddled him. She rubbed herself against his dick and moaned enticingly as she hovered herself just to part her pussy lips with his tip.

"So what do you say to fucking me and giving me the pizza for free? Better than just a blowjob don't you think?" She asked and the delivery guy went to reply but could feel his mind being blown as Trish crashed her hips down into his lap, penetrating herself on his cock as she cried out with delight from getting stuffed full of an incredibly large cock. She grabbed the man's shoulders and shoved him back against the sofa before purring for him to relax and accept his payment as she began riding him.

As she was doing this, Trish also heard moans behind her and grinned as she looked over to see Lady. The human demon hunter on her knees, a finger buried in her dripping cunt while massaging her chest at the sight before her. She was unable to control herself and had stripped herself down to nothing so she could masturbate.

It was so shameful, to think she could handle fighting world threatening demons but watching her friend pretty much sell herself for pizza got her so hot and bothered that she started masturbating. Trish grinned at the sight of her friend and ally before offering Lady to join in, making the naked woman blush a little as she said she couldn't but her pussy was aching for satisfaction so she continued touching herself. This was all in front of the delivery guy who was moaning at the hot feeling of Trish's undulating hips rocking herself in his lap.

"Come on, you want that pizza too don't you" the Bewitching Devil asked before wrapping her arms around the man's head and pulling him into her chest as she started riding him even more, bouncing her hips as his arms went around her waist and he began thrusting. This made Trish moan louder, almost like a desperate who're as she fucked this man for pizza, she was the one in control and she would get what it was that she wanted.

Lady couldn't help herself as she fingered herself to the erotic sight, slowly getting to her feet and standing on shaking legs. "Fine, if you want it that way" she thought to herself as she stepped behind Trish and pulled her back to unfasten her corset and strip the remaining piece of clothing off of her, leaving her naked in the man's lap and he stared at her bouncing tits which Lady started groping.

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself, now let's show our guests a good time" Trish grinned as she started riding the man faster, making her moan more as her hot pussy practically suffocated his cock. Trish felt so tight and the way she squeezed her vaginal walls felt incredible.

"Fuck, it's so hot" the man groaned before Lady sat by his side and turned him to face her, a hot blush on her cheeks as she felt herself surrendering to desire. "Well don't forget about me" she said before locking her lips to his in a deep and heated kiss, she wanted to show Trish that she wasn't the one in full control. As needy as she was for some satisfaction, Lady wanted to snow that she could be just as good as Trish, it was like a competition in the way and this delivery guy was the presiding judge. It wasn't what he expected when he arrived for his shift.

But that didn't mean there were any complaints. Far from it actually, the delivery guy let his hand reach down and push a finger inside Lady, making her moan into their kiss as she stuck her tongue into his mouth. The demon hunter rocked her hips against his hand as she looked into his eyes before glancing at Trish who was having the time of her life as she rode the man's cock, whining so desperately for more as she bounced her hips with her tits heaving as well.

"How's this for payment? Will you give us that pizza?" The demoness asked but all she received in response was a slap on her ass as the delivery guy became emboldened, gripping Trish firmly and thrusting upwards into her needy cunt and she welcomed it all with a delighted squeal.

Lady parted back from her kiss with the man to watch as he started sucking on Trish's nipples and she moaned at the sight, touching herself again before being muffled as her friend pulled her into a deep, tongue filled kiss. Lady wasn't going to be left out and she felt Trish starting to touch her all over while she was busy getting fucked by the pizza delivery guy. How did things turn out like this? Who cares?

"His cock is so big, I bet you want it inside you" Trish purred as she parted the kiss before licking lady's cheek, making the human woman squirm before gasping as she felt a finger pumping into her pussy again. "Once he's finished inside me, I want to watch him fuck your, I want to hear you screaming for cock" the demoness purred before clenching her pussy down around the cock inside her even more, wanting her ideas for Lady to come into fruition sooner. It didn't take much coaxing.

From the erotic view of the two naked babes in front of him and the tightness around his cock, the delivery guy couldn't help himself as he came inside Trish. There was no warning, no chance to prepare, just a deluge of semen flooding her needy pussy and she whined before sticking her tongue into Lady's mouth for a deep and erotic kiss that only parted as Trish climbed out of the man's lap.

It wasn't over though. With cum leaking out of her pussy, Trish pulled the man aside so she could throw Lady to lay down across the sofa, parting her legs in invitation which was accepted as the delivery guy scrambled to stick his dick inside the second woman who just threw her head back in acceptance.

There was no pause, no hesitation as Trish told the delivery guy to fuck Lady for all she was worth. "Show her why you're a delivery man, not a delivery boy" she purred before kissing his cheek and he immediately started ramming into Lady, making her scream with delight at the intensity as her gripping pussy clenched around the cock inside her. But it wasn't just the delivery guy getting his fill of the demon hunter, Trish wanted a taste of Lady as well and so locked their lips in another heated kiss.

"How does it feel? Tell me, how does it feel to be selling your body for a pizza?" Trish teased with Lady whining that she couldn't judge. "You did it first, you're worse for that fact, oh, fuck me harder!" She demanded and the delivery guy did as she ordered, he couldn't refuse Lady when he pussy felt so tight around his shaft, more so that Trish's did which shows just how little sex Lady gets.

But a cock pounding away at her pussy wasn't all Lady got, Trish made sure to get in on it by sliding a leg over her head and straddling Lady's face. "Come on, Mary, use your tongue" the blonde haired demoness grinned with Lady telling not to say that name only to be silenced by a Trish lowering her creampied pussy onto her mouth and Lady immediately started eating her out, lapping up the cum that dripped from her fuck hole and Trish pulled at her bob cut hair before looking back at the delivery guy and pulling him to kiss her while his aunts went to grope her tits.

"Is this worth it? Can we have the pizza afterwards?" Trish asked and he nodded. "Absolutely, it's all yours" he said as he pounded Lady's pussy, making her moan loudly into Trish's pussy as her legs wrapped behind the man to drag him deeper into her.

Unfortunately for Lady though, Trish had taken a lot out of the guy as he was already on the verge of orgasm. It was disappointing really as all the sexual build up with little payout made the sudden creampie feel empty. But it was all for the pizza, right? The deal was a deal and the delivery guy let the two have the pizza for free as he got dressed again and left, leaving Trish satisfied but Lady wasn't.

"Damn it, I wasn't done, he barely started" the fully human demon hunter whined as she fingered her needy hole only to be pounced on by Trish who started kissing all over her body. "Well aren't you lucky I'm here? I'll make up for all that frustration, what do you say, Mary?" She grinned and Lady narrowed her eyes, saying not to be called by that name but Trish locked their lips again, swirling their tongues to shut Lady up as they touched and groped each other before shifting their positions

Lady was still on her back with Trish atop her but they were eating each other out. Lady's tongue slipped over Trish's pussy but the demoness went a step further by tongue fucking the human woman, making Lady twist and writhe as her pussy was attacked with pleasure.

It wasn’t long for them both to be brought to climax, both women lapping up the other's juices before they turned their focus to the pizza. They had literally fucked the delivery guy for it like a porno so they had to eat it, it was a shame that it had gone cold by now so they would have to heat it up again. But that could be done at any time, right? Lady and Trish were both still wound up and so agreed to save the pizza for a bit so they could tend to each other.

"Dante's not back yet, let's make use of the time we have" Trish said as she shoved Lady down and pounced on her again, the two women getting to work on each other with the pizza waiting to be eaten, all but forgotten.


End file.
